Sleeping Prince
by Analicious
Summary: Biasanya, seorang putri akan terbangun ketika seorang pangeran memberikan ciuman kasih sayangnya pada sang putri. Tapi jika yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, bila yang terjadi adalah pangeran yang tertidur... kau yakin bisa membangunkannya dengan ciuman kasih sayangmu? /CHAP 2 UP!/
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Prince (Re-Publish)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruHina, NaruSaku, and more.**

**Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC, alur berantakan, a few of 'Sakura-bashing' (Sakura FC? Klik 'back'!) , dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**~poq~**

"Hi-Hinata! To-tolong dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Tidak, Naru! Sudah berulang kali kau bilang begitu. Sekarang sudah cukup!"

"A-aku dan Sakura hanya teman!"

"Jangan bohong, Naruto!"

_GREP!_

Bagaimana pun juga, tenaga Naruto jauh lebih kuat daripada Hinata. Dalam beberapa detik, pemuda itu sudah bisa mengurung sang kekasih dalam rengkuhan kuat tangannya. "Tolong! Beri aku kesempatan… sekali lagi, Hinata!" seru Naruto seraya mengatur napasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan.

Hinata terpana. Ditepisnya rengkuhan tangan Naruto, kemudian menampar pipi halus sang pacar.

"Kau kira aku apa, Naruto? Boneka yang bisa kau mainkan tiap saat? Robot yang selalu kau atur-atur? Kalau kau memang lebih memilih Sakura, putuskan aku! Kapan sih kau bisa mengerti perasaan seorang gadis? Kau memang tak pernah mengerti perasaanku, kan? Sampai-sampai kau tak bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanku!" bentak Hinata bertubi-tubi, yang membuat Naruto menekuk lesu wajahnya. Sejujurnya, Naruto ingin sekali menangis dan mengatakan bahwa semua yang dilakukannya bersama Sakura hanyalah sebuah permainan belaka.

Ia hanya ingin membuat Hinata cemburu, itu saja.

"Maaf, Hinata… maaf…" ulas Naruto dengan wajah murung. Lelaki itu tak sanggup bertemu mata dengan Hinata. Karena pemuda itu tahu. Gadis itu bisa menemukan bayangan Sakura di matanya. Gadis itu bisa menemukan bayangan gadis lain di matanya. Gadis itu… mungkin saja bisa tahu kebohongannya.

"Maaf? Semudah itu kau bilang maaf, Naruto? Selalu maaf dan maaf, tapi kau akan mengulanginya lagi, kan?" cerca Hinata marah.

Kalau sudah begini, Naruto lebih memilih untuk diam.

Ia takkan sanggup mengalahkan mulut pedas Hinata.

Perlahan tapi pasti, buliran air mata keluar dari pipi Hinata. Hei, kau sudah mulai tak kuat, huh?

"Cih!" seru Hinata kesal, kemudian menghapus air matanya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan nanar. Tidak. Lelaki itu belum mau menyerah untuk Hinata. Belum.

"Hinata! TUNGGU!"

Hinata tak ingin menggubrisnya lagi.

Sekarang ia sibuk dengan air mata yang tumpah ruah di pipinya.

"HINATA! Tunggu aku seben–"

_CKIIIIT!_

_BRAKKKKK!_

Hinata mematung. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak usai mendengar suara decitan mobil dan tabrakan di belakangnya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak mengenai sesuatu di belakangnya.

Hati-hati, gadis itu memutar kepalanya. Menengok hal mengagetkan yang sudah terlanjur terjadi di depan matanya.

Hinata terperanjat. Matanya kembali memanas melihat insiden yang terjadi.

"NARUTO!"

**~qop~**

Hinata hanya bisa terpaku tanpa gerakan di ruang tunggu. Bibirnya tertutup rapat. Matanya kosong, menerawang jauh ke depan. Ia sama sekali tak mau melakukan hal apapun selain terdiam dalam lorong yang dominan dengan warna putih itu.

_Kring… Kring…_

Gadis itu mulai tersadar.

Ia melirik ponselnya yang menyala di sampingnya. Tertera nama sang sahabat di daftar panggilan masuk. Segera, gadis itu mengangkatnya. Bibirnya bergetar ketika menggumamkan kata, "I-Ino…"

"_Hinata? Ke-kenapa suaramu bergetar? Kau nangis?_" Terdengar tanya penuh kekuatiran dari luar sana. Bisa ditebak bagaimana air muka Ino mengetahui perbedaan drastis suara Hinata saat ini.

"Kemari, Ino… k-ke rum-rumah sakit dekat sekolah, Ino…" perintah Hinata seraya menghapus air mata yang kembali mengalir dari mata lavendernya. Ia berharap ada seseorang yang mau menerima semua keluh kesahnya hari ini.

"_Kenapa aku harus kesana? A-ada apa, Hinata?_"

"Kemari saja, Ino… Kumohon…"

"_A… Ba-baiklah. Tunggu aku sebentar…_"

_Tut… Tut… Tut…_

Usai menerima telepon dari Ino, Hinata terisak pelan dengan wajah yang ia benamkan di kedua tangannya. Ia bingung.

Di satu sisi, ia masih membenci Naruto atas hal yang sudah terjadi tadi. Bahkan, kalau hal ini terjadi, mungkin ia sudah berusaha melupakan Naruto dan mengusirnya jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Oke, mungkin kalian pikir Hinata kejam. Tapi, kekejaman Hinata yang sedemikian masih lebih baik daripada Naruto yang selalu mencampakkan Hinata jika ada Sakura diantara mereka.

Tapi, di sisi lain, hati kecilnya berkata bahwa dengan adanya insiden seperti ini, ia tak boleh melupakan Naruto dahulu. Belum saatnya. Ia masih harus mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Dan sekeras apapun ia menyangkal hal itu, ia takkan bisa menghalau perasaan ini kembali. Perasaan untuk bisa di samping Naruto, ia takkan bisa menghalaunya.

"Jauhi pikiranku, Naruto… _hiks_… aku tak mau lagi mengalami kejadian seperti dulu…"

Gadis itu tenggelam, mencari sedikit ketenangan dalam isakannya.

Dua menit berlalu. Gadis berambut _blonde straight _ yang ditunggunya pun tiba. "Hinata?" sapa Ino dengan wajah kuatir. Kagetlah ia, mendapati sahabatnya tengah dalam kesepian dengan suara isakan yang setia terdengar dari mulutnya.

Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya.

Dengan cepat, ia menarik tangan Ino dan menyuruhnya duduk. Segera, Hinata menghapus air mata yang mengalir cepat dari matanya.

"Kau kenapa? Siapa yang kau tunggu, Hinata?" tanya Ino heran, melihat pintu Unit Gawat Darurat yang sejak tadi terdengar suara gaduh di dalamnya. Ia mencoba meredakan tangisan Hinata dengan menepuk-tepuk pundaknya pelan. Bisa-bisa Ino ikut menitikkan air mata melihat air mata Hinata. Diantara sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain, Hinata memang satu-satunya sahabat yang selalu terikat kontak batin dengan Ino.

"Na-Naruto… Naruto, Ino!" seru Hinata terisak.

Ino terperanjat. Tidak biasanya Hinata bercurhat mengenai lelaki itu, kecuali jika Naruto sedang ada apa-apanya. Mengingat bahwa Hinata sedang menangis di rumah sakit, dengan menggumamkan kata sang pacar padanya, membuat hati Ino berdebar seketika. Ada apa ini?

"Kenapa dengannya? Kau ada masalah lagi dengan Naruto, hm?" tanya Ino dengan wajah kuatir.

Hinata mengangguk. Dipegangnya erat tangan Ino untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. "Ia kecelakaan, katanya ia kehabisan banyak darah. Ia masih dalam penanganan UGD…"

Ino terpaku. Jelas, ia kaget mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto kecelakaan.

Jarang-jarang sekali pemuda dengan pakaian acak-acakannya itu bisa kecelakaan sampai kehabisan darah, sekali pun kecelakaan itu terjadi, pasti takkan berakibat separah itu.

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Sekarang mana Naruto?" kata Ino kuatir. Sambil terisak, Hnata menunjuk pintu Unit Gawat Darurat di sampingnya. Benar juga. Pantas saja Ino merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sejak ia memasuki rumah sakit itu. Ternyata memang ada hal besar terjadi.

"Kau harus tabah, Hinata… Naruto pasti akan selamat, Naruto kuat…" kata Ino, menegarkan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Disandarkan tubuhnya di bangku ruang tunggu, seraya menarik ingusnya kencang-kencang. "Hatiku masygul, Ino. Hatiku bilang kalau aku harus meninggalkannya, tapi ada sisi lain di batinku yang bilang untuk terus menjaganya… a-aku bingung," ujar Hinata dengan wajah basah.

Ino menghela napas panjang. "Masalah apa lagi sekarang? Sakura itu lagi, hm?" tanya Ino memastikan.

Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya tetap terisak dalam tangisnya. Dari itu, Ino tahu. Provokator masalah ini memang Sakura.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kita tunggu dulu keputusan dokter. Jangan berhenti mendoakan Naruto, Hinata…" nasihat Ino bijak, yang membuat Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia pun menunduk, mengharapkan suatu keajaiban datang. Setidaknya, ia ingin Naruto selamat. Apapun kejadian yang akan terjadi setelah ini, yang penting Naruto selamat.

**~qop~**

Sekarang, Ino sudah selesai menelepon orang tua Naruto. Minato memang tak bisa datang karena pria itu sedang menjalani kegiatan perusahaannya di Suna, tapi Kushina sudah pasti datang karena ia serumah dengan Naruto. Dari nada suaranya usai mendengar berita dari Ino, sepertinya wanita cantik itu sempat menangis sebelum sempat menutup teleponnya dari Ino.

"Kushina-baachan akan datang, kecuali Minato-jiisan. Tapi ia janji akan mendoakan Naruto dari Iwa," ujar Ino yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil Hinata.

Gadis itu sudah tak menangis lagi.

Tapi, tatapannya kosong. Ino seolah sedang berbicara dengan seorang mayat hidup.

"Kenapa lama sekali, ya…" kata Hinata lesu.

"Pasti sebentar lagi da–"

_Ceklek…_

Omongan Ino terhenti, ketika didengarnya suara dokter berjas putih yang keluar dengan wajah berkeringat dan napas yang menderu cepat karena kelelahan. Dokter itu terpana melihat Hinata dan Ino yang mematung di sampingnya. Pria itu tampak iba dengan kedua mata Hinata yang sembab habis menangis.

"Dari kalian berdua… yang mana kerabat dari Saudara Naruto?"

"Saya, Dok!"

Baru saja Hinata ingin mengutarakan kebohongannya sebagai 'saudara' Naruto, Kushina sudah bertindak duluan.

Dokter itu membuka kacamatanya, menatap wanita berambut merah panjang yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa kearahnya. "Sa-saya ibu dari Naruto! Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah basah. Hinata tahu, wanita setegar apapun, ketika tahu orang yang disayanginya terluka, pasti akan menangis. Bisa dibuktikan dari Hinata dan Kushina.

Sang dokter menghela napas sejenak. "Be-begini… Setelah kami memeriksa Naruto secara intensif, didapat hasil yang cukup mengejutkan."

Hinata, Ino, dan Kushina sama-sama terpaku. Jantung ketiganya berdebar amat cepat, apalagi Hinata.

"Kecelakaan yang dialami Naruto, bisa dikatakan kecelakaan yang amat parah. Pemuda itu juga mengalami pendarahan di badannya, terutama kepalanya. Untung saja penanganan cepat dari kami bisa membuat keadaan Naruto kembali stabil. Ta-tapi… keadaan Naruto yang tak semestinya ini membuat kami sedikit kuatir."

"Ma-maksudnya apa?" tanya Kushina heran, sekaligus panik. Ia bersyukur anaknya selamat, tapi ia masih bingung dengan penuturan sang dokter yang berbelit-belit dan penuh ketergantungan.

"Kami benar-benar tak bisa menerka kapan Naruto bisa sadar. Dari hasil intensif yang kami terima, Naruto kini dalam keadaan koma. Untuk itu, kami tak bisa menerka kapan pemuda itu bisa siuman."

Ketiganya terdiam. Tentulah. Mendapati kekasihnya yang sembuh namun tak diketahui dengan jelas kapan dapat membuka matanya, membuat Hinata lesu dan jatuh ke lantai ruang tunggu dengan lemas. "Hi-Hinata!" jerit Ino pelan seraya membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Hi-Hinata-chan…" panggil Kushina pada Hinata yang mulai bangkit atas bantuan Ino.

"Ya, Kushina-baachan?" tanya Hinata seraya menghapus air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya lagi. Ia terdiam ketika Kushina memutar wajah kearahnya, dengan wajah penuh keraguan. Wanita itu terlihat asing dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa Naruto jadi begini?"

**~qop~**

Kushina tersenyum pilu mendengar semua penuturan Hinata di depan ruang ICU.

Hinata sendiri tampak sangat hati-hati ketika menceritakannya. Ia tak mau kalau kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya menyinggung Kushina. Dan ia paling tak suka kalau harus membina hubungan yang kurang baik dengan kerabat keluarga Naruto, apalagi Kushina yang sudah dianggapnya ibu kedua setelah ibunya yang sudah wafat itu. "Ma-maaf kalau aku telah kasar pada Naruto, a-ak–"

"Tidak masalah. Naruto memang semestinya kau tampar, Hinata."

Kushina menghela napas kecil. "Tak kusangka, malaikat kecilku sudah mulai mempermainkan cinta. Bodoh juga ya, menganggap ia masih polos dan butuh pengertian mengenai cinta. Bodoh," kata Kushina seraya tertawa kecil. Ino serta Hinata menatapnya iba.

Kushina pun tersenyum sejenak.

"Sekarang, temani aku ke dalam yuk," ajak Kushina, seraya menggenggam erat tangan Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

Dengan pelan, wanita berambut merah itu membuka pintu ruang ICU di depannya.

Ketiga perempuan itu hanya bisa terdiam seraya mengantre masuk, melihat seorang pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri dengan selang infus yang menusuk dan menembus pergelangan tangannya. Meski pun koma, Naruto masih butuh asupan nutrisi seperti manusia normal lainnya. Lagipula, tersedia banyak alat kedokteran yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

Melupakan dua gadis di belakangnya, Kushina berangsur mendekati Naruto dan meremas tangan kanan sang putra dengan erat. Air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Sadarlah, Naruto… Mana senyummu ketika menyelesaikan misi itu? Kenapa kau terdiam membatu begini?" ucap Kushina realistis.

Hinata tersenyum perih. Kembali dihapusnya setitik _liquid _bening yang terus membanjiri pipinya. Ia sama sekali tak mau terlihat berantakan di hadapan sang kekasih, meski pun Naruto sendiri mulai tak menginginkan kehadiran Hinata di sampingnya. Oke, itu tak mengapa.

Kushina masih setia mendampingi putra semata wayangnya. Ia tak mau lagi mengaduh dan berkeluh kesah seperti tadi, ia hanya terdiam menatap Naruto dengan air mata yang setia mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Naruto-kun… buka matamu, aku disini…" ucap Hinata dengan mata sembab. Seperti Kushina, ia juga tak bisa menghentikan jatuhnya air mata dari pipinya.

Ino hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan wajah iba.

Ia tak terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Sekalinya dekat dengan pemuda bermata safir itu pun, Ino pasti akan mengomelinya dengan embel-embel kata 'Hinata' di setiap omelannya.

Seandainya Naruto sudah sadar, Ino pun pasti akan meninju perutnya seperti biasa.

Karena, pemuda itu seenaknya sekali menjadi koma begini. Bisa dilihat dampaknya yang amat buruk untuk sang sahabat. Hinata jadi jarang tersenyum. Sekalinya tersenyum, pasti senyum yang ia berikan hanya senyum palsu atau senyum pilu.

Kushina menghela napas pelan. Ia pun duduk di kursi yang tersedia di ruang ICU itu. Wanita itu menatap Hinata dan Ino yang masih berada di belakangnya.

"Kemarilah. Kuyakin kalian juga ingin menyapa Naruto, kan?" tegur Kushina seraya mundur. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua gadis dibelakangnya mulai maju dan mendekati Naruto. Kushina bisa tahu perasaan Hinata saat ini. Gadis yang menjadi kekasih Naruto itu pasti terpuruk. Setelah membenci Naruto untuk masa singkat, kini gadis manis itu dilema antara harus membenci Naruto atau mengkuatirkannya di saat seperti ini.

Hinata beranjak mendekati Naruto. Dielusnya pelan kening sang pemuda, ia ingin lelaki itu secepatnya sadar dari koma berkepanjangannya.

_Aku menantimu bangun, Naruto… Jadi bangunlah… Sadarlah…_

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Digenggamnya erat tangan Naruto, hangat namun kaku. "Lihat? Kau sudah terlalu banyak menggoreskan luka disini, Naru…" ujar Hinata nestapa seraya menunjuk dadanya, tempat dimana hatinya kini berada. Kushina terisak tanpa suara mendengarnya.

"Sekarang, untuk mengobatinya… sadarlah, aku hanya ingin kau sadar, Naru… I-itu saja…" ucap Hinata dengan mata sembab.

Sebagai seorang perempuan, Kushina sadar betapa sakitnya hati Hinata saat ini. Memang, ia belum pernah sekali pun mengalami kejadian, dimana Minato harus seperti Naruto dan ia bagaikan Hinata. Tapi demi apapun, Kushina tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi Hinata sekarang. Sakit. Yap, sakit sekali.

_Krrr…_

Hinata termangu, ketika sadar perutnya mulai bising di tempat sesunyi ini. Dengan wajah malu-malu, ia menatap Kushina.

"Ah, kau belum makan? Baiklah, akan kubelikan. Tapi, tolong jaga Naruto. Mungkin setengah jam aku diluar, tapi aku pasti akan kembali," kata Kushina memastikan, kemudian keluar dari ruang ICU dengan hati sedikit lega. Paling tidak, sekarang Naruto masih hidup, meski pun belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan secara psikis darinya.

Kini, tinggal Hinata dan Ino berdua.

Ino maju. Matanya menatap tajam kearah pemuda yang masih koma di hadapannya. "Lihat Hinata-mu, Naruto _baka_. Sekarang dia bimbang karenamu. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh," kata Ino sebal. Hinata tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Jangan begitu, Ino. Bagaimana pun juga, dia temanmu," kata Hinata menasihati.

"Huh… Teman macam apa yang berniat menyakiti pacarnya sendiri? Ah, Naruto memang selalu menyebalkan sejak kecil," kata Ino mengomel. Gadis kaya itu memang paling doyan mengomel. Ah, kontras sekali dengan pacarnya yang paling jago menggambar itu.

"Sudahlah, In–"

_BRAK!_

"NA-NARUTO!"

Hinata dan Ino sama-sama kaget, mendengar suara yang tak terdengar asing di telinga mereka. Keduanya memutar kepala mereka masing-masing, menatap seorang gadis berambut gulali pendek yang sedang menangis seraya menghampiri Naruto. Air matanya tumpah ruah membasahi kasur tempat Naruto terbaring saat ini.

Hinata terpaku. Itu Sakura. Ya, Sakura. Darimana gadis itu tahu mengenai Naruto?

Kontras dengan Hinata yang terdiam, Ino malah tampak murka. "Apa-apaan sih, kau kenapa bisa datang kemari? Siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari, hah? Naruto malah tak bisa tidur tenang jika kau kemari, Sialan," olok Ino kesal, seraya mendorong Sakura menjauh dari Naruto.

Sakura tak kalah kuat dari Ino. Ia menampik dorongan Ino. "Siapa kau, sih? Pacarnya Naruto juga nggak bermasalah, kan? Kau yang sialan!" kata Sakura seraya menatap Hinata dan Ino bergantian.

"Tapi kau mengganggu ka–"

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia masuk, Ino. Jangan berlebihan," kata Hinata seraya bangkit dan menarik Ino menjauh dari Sakura. Kedua gadis yang sama-sama tenar di sekolah itu memang tak pernah bisa akur. Dalam tiap hal, mereka selalu saja bertengkar.

Sakura tersenyum sinis pada Ino. Ia pun menghampiri Naruto dan memegang tangannya erat.

"Kenapa dia begini, Hinata? Ada masalah apa lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah kuatir.

Sejujurnya, Hinata sendiri muak menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis yang sudah membuat perhatian Naruto pada Hinata turun drastis ini, tapi ya sudahlah. Yang Sakura tahu, Hinata selalu senang berteman dengannya. Lagipula, Hinata sedang tak mau mencari permusuhan sekarang. Hatinya masih masygul.

"Dia kecelakaan, sedang koma," jawab Hinata seadanya. Sakura menutup mulutnya, menahan kekagetan.

"Na-Naruto… bangunlah!" seru Sakura seraya terisak kencang, yang membuat Ino menutup kedua telinganya sebal. "Berisik, Nona Sombong! Kau benar-benar mengganggu ya!" seru Ino, yang ditanggapi dengan nasihat untuk diam dari Hinata. "Ssst, diam Ino."

**~qop~**

Siang berganti sore. Sore berganti malam. Lalu lintas di lorong rumah sakit Sanshui Konoha Hospital sudah mulai menyepi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Hinata, kau harus pulang… Naruto kan bisa dijaga oleh suster 24 jam disini," kata Ino seraya membujuk Hinata pulang.

Hinata menggeleng lesu.

"Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja. Biarkan aku sendiri," kata Hinata, kemudian menatap Ino intens. Semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa sang kekasih, Hinata sama sekali tak mau mencerna makanan apapun sampai malam tiba. Bahkan, makanan yang tadi dibelikan Kushina masih tergeletak rapi di atas meja pasien.

Ino menghela napas berat.

"Bukannya aku tak kuasa menemanimu. Tapi, ini sudah malam. Memangnya kau tak dimarahi orang tuamu, hm?" tanya Ino, seraya memegang kedua bahu Hinata erat. Lagipula, Ino benar-benar tak kuasa melihat sahabatnya terus-terusan menanti kesadaran pacarnya yang masih koma itu.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ino bisa melihat jelas kepucatan di wajah manisnya.

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal, Ino. Hanya menyisakan Hiashi-jiisan yang tak pernah menganggapku ada. Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, Ino," kata Hinata dengan senyum palsunya, berusaha membuat Ino yakin kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Ino semakin iba saja pada Hinata. Di rumah, gadis berambut panjang itu memang tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang yang semestinya dari pamannya. Hiashi memang lebih memperhatikan Neji, kakaknya, dibanding Hinata. Sementara Ino? Bersyukurlah ia, orang tuanya sangat menyayanginya. Mungkin juga itu semata-mata karena ia anak semata wayang, anak satu-satunya.

"Hinat–"

"Pulang Ino, jangan ganggu aku."

Ino termangu. Gadis berambut pirang itu pun menyerah. Ia meraih tas kecil yang dibawanya sejak tadi siang kemari.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Pastikan besok kau masuk, Hinata. Asuma-sensei akan mengadakan ujian fisika tanpa susulan," kata Ino memperingati, kemudian berangsur meninggalkan ruang ICU dimana Naruto dan Hinata saat ini berada. Hinata hanya tersenyum menyambut kepergian Ino.

Sekarang sepi. Tinggal Hinata dan Naruto. Berdua.

Dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Hinata memberanikan diri menatap wajah Naruto. Ternyata pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan jika menatapnya dengan intens begini. Sungguh.

"Bangunlah, Naruto-kun… besok akan ada ujian fisika, kau menyukai pelajaran itu kan?" kata Hinata seraya membelai lembut surai oranye sang pacar.

_Tes…_

Ah, jangan lagi.

Hinata tak mau cengeng lagi. Ia mau tersenyum, tersenyum agar orang yang dicintainya cepat tersadar. Tersenyum agar ia bisa menutup beragam goresan yang sudah tergaris acak-acakan di hatinya.

Hinata menghela napas panjang.

Digenggamnya erat jemari jenjang Naruto. Bisa dilihatnya tetesan air yang mengalir melalui selang infus menuju pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sakit, sedih… maka bangunlah, aku tak peduli apa kau akan mencintai Sakura daripada aku, memutuskan hubungan kita, atau apa… a-aku tak peduli…"

_Tesss…_

"Yang penting bangun… tersenyum, menyengir lagi…" kata Hinata penuh harap.

Sekitar dua jam lebih Hinata mengatakan apa pun terhadap pemuda di hadapannya. Semua yang ada di pikiran gadis itu tertumpahkan. Tentang Naruto, Sakura, Ino, masalah keluarganya, semua jadi satu.

Hinata menjadi lega.

"Hoahm…" desah Hinata, seraya menutup mulutnya. Diliriknya jam dinding, ternyata sudah jam sepuluh malam. Gadis itu lama juga menyampaikan semua curhatannya pada sang kekasih. Harusnya sekarang ia sudah terlelap, sudah mendengkur halus di atas kasur hangat di rumahnya.

Merasa lelah, Hinata pun melipat tangannya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Oyasumi, Naruto-kun…"

Pemuda itu hanya diam membeku.

Sejujurnya, Hinata tak tahu apa yang Naruto rasakan saat ini.

Sakit? Mungkin saja. Atau… Naruto seperti seonggok mayat hidup. Atau orang yang berada diantara mati dan hidup. Atau–ah, semua terasa sulit dijabarkan.

**~qop~**

"Hinata-chan?"

.

.

_Berlanjut…_

.

.

**Author's Area :**

YIHAAAA! LIBURAN TENGAH SEMESTER DIMULAA–Ehem! *kalem*

Anyeong! :)

Yep, I'm back with a new Naruto re-publish fanfiction!

Maaf untuk publish-an fic ini yang pertama kali, terasa amat membingungkan karena canon-nya dan typonya. Karena lagi banyak waktu luang, kupublish ulang saja deh. Gimana? Masih ada typo? Kebingungan? Tampung aja lagi di kotak review. :)

Untuk salah satu readers yang kirim PM ke aku buat bikinin fic bertema dewasa (rated M), maaf ya. Aku belum bisa terima req. fic seperti itu. Aku masih belum begitu paham mengenai proses 'ehem-ehem'. o/o

Mengenai fic 'A Fake Smile', mungkin hiatus sebentar dulu. Aku lagi bingung mau nentuin kelanjutannya gimana. *tuing*

Mengenai hubungan Hiashi sama Hinata, mereka itu paman-keponakan, ya. Kalau kalian punya usul nama pasangan suami-istri yang bagus untuk orang tua Hinata, bisa kirim lewat PM atau review kalian. Thanks. :)

So?

Tinggalkan jejak review, yaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleeping Prince**

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : Bad_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**0ooo0**

**.**

**0ooo0**

Pagi itu, lalu lintas di setiap lorong rumah sakit Konoha tampak sangat tenang. Alunan musik melankolis dari speaker rumah sakit, membuat setiap pasien dan pembesuknya lebih tenang dalam menjalani kegiatannya. Terkecuali seorang gadis bermarga terhormat yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di samping seorang pemuda yang masih terbaring koma dengan selang infus yang menembus permukaan kulitnya.

Sama sekali tak ada perubahan berarti pada pemuda itu.

Hingga akhirnya, jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Gadis itu melenguh sebentar, kemudian meregangkan otot-otot di lehernya yang terasa kaku karena tidur dengan posisi duduk semalaman.

Sejenak, ia menatap pemuda tampan yang berada diantara hidup dan mati itu. Hinata menggeliat gelisah.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian memegang lembut tangan kanan Naruto. Pemuda itu tak berkutik, masih tetap terdiam dalam posisinya sejak kemarin. Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Kau ingin membuatku cemas, Naruto-kun? Membuatku kesal? Kumohon, hentikan permainan menyebalkanmu ini," keluh Hinata tak kuat, seraya menghapus kristal bening yang mulai mencair di pipi bulatnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum gundah. Secara tak sadar, ia menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dari cermin besar di kamar pasien itu.

Hinata baru sadar, kalau penampilannya saat ini benar-benar berantakan. Rambut ungunya acak-acakan, kantung mata di bawah kedua mata putih pucatnya itu juga menebal. Oh, Kami-sama. Sejak kapan gadis itu berpenampilan seperti itu? Kenapa Hinata baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"_Kuso_," umpatnya seraya tersenyum miris, kemudian menggaruk-garuk ujung kepalanya yang terasa gatal.

Ia benar-benar harus mandi sekarang.

**0ooo0**

"Kau semalaman menjaga Naruto?" pekik Ino tak percaya, sambil menyisir pelan rambut Hinata yang masih basah. Hinata yang baru saja menyegarkan tubuhnya itu hanya mengangguk pelan, bibirnya tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sambil menyisir, emosi Ino sempat naik-turun ketika tahu Hinata menunggui kekasihnya untuk semalaman tanpa pulang sekali pun. Hei, ada berapa lagi sih, gadis sesetia Hinata itu? Harusnya kau menyadari kalau perbuatan _playboy-_mu itu salah, Naruto Baka.

Ino menaruh sisirnya diatas meja pasien. Sembari mengikat rambut Hinata membentuk ekor kuda, Ino berujar panjang, "Kau tak boleh begini, Hinata-chan. Pantas saja sejak malam tadi Hiashi-jiisan menanyakan kabarmu. Tebakanku kalau kau menunggui Naruto itu ternyata tak salah."

Usai menguncir rambut Hinata, Ino segera duduk berhadapan dengan gadis manis itu.

"Kau gila, ya? Semalaman berada disini, untuk menunggui seorang pengkhianat semacam dia? Apa yang kau lakukan itu sia-sia, Hinata!" seru Ino kesal, seraya menatap dingin pada sosok yang masih terbaring kaku diatas ranjang futon di sampingnya. Untuk sekali ini, Ino takkan bisa memaafkan Naruto atas kesalahannya pada Hinata. Naruto yang harus minta maaf, bukan Hinata. Pokoknya Naruto harus minta maaf kalau sudah sadar nanti!

Hinata menunduk dalam, wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni ungu kelamnya. Ia tampak sangat hening, hingga cairan sebening mutiara jatuh menembus rok hitamnya. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar.

Oh tidak. Ino, apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Dia itu gadis yang lemah, lemah, lemah! Kau malah makin menyakitinya!

"_Gomen_… a-aku hanya ing-ingin Naruto s-selamat … it-itu saja …" ucap Hinata terbata-bata, kedua tangannya terkepal erat diatas kedua pahanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, membuat Ino tampak kaget melihatnya. Gadis pirang itu sama sekali tak ingin menyakiti Hinata, sungguh. Ia hanya ingin menyadarkan Hinata, kalau apa yang ia lakukan selama ini, adalah hal yang tak berguna. Hal yang sia-sia kalau itu semua dilakukan hanya untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto!

Mata tajam Ino melembut, tatapannya seketika melunak.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghembuskan napas pelan, kemudian segera mengusap-usap punggung Hinata yang masih bergetar. Gadis pirang itu memeluknya.

"Tolong, Hinata-chan … pikirkan dirimu juga. Kau tahu akibatnya kalau tiba-tiba kesehatanmu menurun karena terus-terusan menjaga Naruto, kan? Kau harus mengerti itu," nasihat Ino bijak, seraya menatap nanar pundak Hinata yang masih gemetaran. Gadis berambut _blonde straight _itu pun menghela napas pelan. "Aku benci melihatmu begini. Padahal kau sudah disakiti oleh Naruto berkali-kali, tapi kenapa kau masih setegar ini untuk bersamanya? Kau tahu kan, kalau sudah berapa kali kau menghabiskan air matamu untuk orang semacam dia? Menurutku tindakanmu itu terlalu sia-sia, Hinata-_chan_."

Isakan Hinata berhenti. Gadis beriris _lavender _itu pun menatap dalam mata _aquamarine _di hadapannya. Ia mencoba membentuk lengkungan manis di bibir tipisnya. Sebuah isyarat yang mewakili jawaban atas cerocos Ino tadi.

_Ah, benar juga. Kau kan tak pernah tahu makna cinta sebenarnya, jadi kau menganggap apa yang kulakukan ini sia-sia …_

**~0~**

"Kau belum sarapan, ya?" tegur Ino yang baru saja usai mencuci mukanya di westafel kamar mandi. Tanpa menatap Hinata yang sedang memasang tampang suram itu, Hinata juga tahu kalau pertanyaan barusan disampaikan Ino untuknya. Gadis itu pun mengangkat wajahnya yang sedang menunduk, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tapi aku sedang tidak nafsu makan, kok," jawabnya parau. Dan Ino tahu, kalau ucapan Hinata itu bohong besar.

Gadis itu pun mengambil dompetnya di dalam tas di atas meja pasien, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar-masuk kamar Naruto. "Aku akan kembali setengah jam lagi."

"I-In–"

_**Blam!**_

Hinata yang baru saja akan menghentikan Ino, kemudian terpekur kecewa. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Naruto, sedangkan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di atas paha mungilnya. Gadis berambut ungu tua itu menghela napas kecewa sekaligus marah.

Ia sudah banyak merepotkan Ino. Mulai dari menelepon Ino yang sedang tertidur untuk meminjamkan bajunya pada Hinata, sampai membuat Ino mencarikan sarapan seorang diri untuknya. Hinata tak suka ini, ia jadi merasa tak berguna di hadapan siapapun, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri–Ino–. Inilah resikonya menjadi seorang gadis lemah. Pasti dibantu, dibantu, dan dibantu lagi. Hinata tak mau selamanya bergantung pada orang lain, tapi di sisi lain ia juga akan langsung runtuh tanpa ditopang atau dibantu orang lain.

Berambisi, tapi Hinata tak tahu cara mewujudkannya.

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan dua tangannya di samping tangan Naruto. Gadis itu bukan menangis seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi hanya menunduk dengan tatapan kekosongan. Tidak ada dari wajah manis itu yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata sekarang, kecuali kemungkinan kalau Hinata sedang berharap Naruto tersadar dari koma sehari lebihnya itu.

Wajah ayu itu hampir saja terjatuh dari ranjang futon karena hampir terlelap, ketika mendengar suara ketukan pelan dari balik pintu kamar Naruto.

Hinata tersadar, gadis itu segera bangun dan membuka pintu setinggi dua meter itu. Tampak seorang pria paruh baya berambut kuning panjang sedang menatap Hinata dengan tatapan cemas, juga ketakutan. Melihat penampilannya yang agak acak-acakan dalam balutan kemeja dan celana hitam kantoran, Hinata tahu kalau pria itu baru saja selesai bekerja. Dan tentu saja, Hinata tahu benar siapa sosok yang sedang kelelahan itu. "Minato-_jiisan_? Kau baru kembali dari Iwa?" sapa Hinata heran, melihat tas kerja yang masih tersampir di tangan kanannya.

Minato mengangguk mantap, kemudian mencoba mengintip ke dalam. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya dengan penuh kecemasan terbias di wajahnya. Melihat wajah cemas itu, cepat-cepat Hinata meminggirkan tubuhnya agar Minato bisa mendapat tempat leluasa memasuki ruang rawat inap Naruto.

Benar saja. Begitu memasuki kamar Naruto, Minato langsung memeluk tubuh tegap putra semata wayangnya. Samar-samar, Hinata bisa melihat genangan air mata di pelupuk mata indahnya.

Kalau sudah begitu, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam di tempat melihatnya. Hatinya suka tersentuh kalau melihat air mata orang tua semacam Minato.

"_Baka_. Kau taruh otakmu dimana, Anak Idiot? _Tousan _benar-benar mencemaskanmu di Iwa!" seru Minato kesal sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto yang masih koma. Hinata berupaya menghentikan kegiatan gila Minato itu, tapi niatnya tak dapat terlampiaskan melihat wajah marah dan kesal Minato khas seorang ayah. Hinata hanya bisa memandang itu semua dengan wajah ibanya. "Minato-_jiisan_, tenanglah…" ucap Hinata pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Aku tak bisa tenang," Hinata terpana. Tak menyangka kalau ucapannya yang kelewat pelan itu masih bisa didengar Minato.

Hinata bisa melihat ketegaran, sekaligus rasa takut yang membuncah dari balik pundak pria tua yang masih terlihat tampan itu. Di wajah tampan itu terbias ketakutan, air mata yang hampir saja menitik itu dihapusnya cepat-cepat. Sama sekali bukan sikap seorang lelaki sejati kalau membiarkan setetes saja air mata jatuh ke pipinya, "An-Ana-Anakku… ak-aku tak-takut di… a…"

Hinata tahu lanjutan kalimat itu. _Mati_.

Hinata terpekur dalam diam. Gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan bila dirinya menjadi Minato. Ayah yang sudah berhari-hari mencari nafkah untuk keluarganya, yang sudah kelelahan untuk mencari uang hampir semingguan (tanpa pulang), dan sekarang harus kembali ke tanah tempat tinggalnya dengan wajah yang sesedih itu. Sakit, ketika tahu bahwa orang yang sudah menjadi darah daging kita sendiri harus berkeadaan selemah itu. Hinata mendesah panjang. "Setidaknya, duduklah dahulu. Kau tampak sangat berantakan dari awal di depan pintu, Minato-_jiisan_."

Hinata berharap kata-katanya akan didengarkan Minato, hingga semenit kemudian tak ada gubrisan apa pun dari mulut Minato. Hinata pasrah.

"Cepat sadarkan dirimu, Anak Bodoh. Bukannya kau ingin melihatku lagi sejak seminggu lalu aku ke Iwa? Sekarang aku sudah kembali!" ucap Minato seraya melayangkan tatapan tajamnya bertubi-tubi untuk Naruto. Meskipun agak kaget dengan ucapan kasar yang selalu dilontarkan Minato untuk putranya, Hinata sadar kalau ucapan itu sendiri juga merupakan peringatan keras agar Naruto segera terbangun dari komanya itu. Soal ini, Hinata sependapat dengan Minato.

Setelah semenit dilalui dengan hening, kebetulan sekali Ino yang baru saja selesai membelikan sarapan untuk Hinata datang. Gadis itu agak tercengang melihat Minato yang baru saja datang dari Iwa, sedangkan Minato sama sekali tak menggubris kedatangan satu pun orang dari luar kamar pasien anaknya.

"Minato-_jiisan_? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Ino heran, yang kemudian segera memberikan jatah sarapan Hinata pada pemiliknya ketika tahu sapaannya sama sekali tak didengarkan pria paruh baya itu.

Ino melirik Hinata yang sedang duduk di sofa, meminta penjelasan tentang kehadiran Minato yang secara mendadak di sini.

Tapi Hinata hanya diam, memandangi pundak Minato yang mulai bergetar karena terlalu responsif dengan isak tangisnya. Niatnya yang tadi benar-benar ingin melahap makanan yang dibeli Ino, tiba-tiba musnah. Perhatian gadis itu sepenuhnya tersapu untuk Minato. Rasa iba langsung membuncah dalam batinnya. "_Jiisan_…"

**~0~**

Setelah menelepon Kushina, wanita itu pun segera datang ke rumah sakit dan menenangkan Minato yang masih berusaha menahan tangisnya seraya menerjangkan belasan kata-kata kasar untuk putra tersayangnya. Sesekali, air mata menetes di mata redupnya. Sebagai seorang ibu, terkadang hati Kushina agak tersentuh melihatnya. "Minato-_kun_, kau harus istirahat. Kau baru saja pulang dari Iwa! Kau menyayangi Naruto atau tidak? Kenapa ucapanmu kasar begitu?" ucap Kushina menentang semua ucapan Minato, yang sontak membuat Minato tercengang mendengarnya. "A-ak-aku cuma mau Nar-Naruto sad-sadar…"

Kushina menggeleng pelan, membantu Minato untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan mengelus pelan bahu tegak itu. "Tapi bukan begitu caranya, _koichi-kun_. Bagaimana pun, Naruto itu anak kita, bukan anak rendahan yang patut dicap 'anak idiot'," nasihat Kushina lembut seraya membiarkan Minato menenangkan dirinya di bahunya.

Sesekali, sebuah peran harus dibalik, agar tak tampak membosankan, bukan?

Perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata mendekati ranjang Naruto. Membiarkan sepasang suami-istri itu larut dalam dukanya, Hinata menatap lembut cahaya di wajah berkulit tan itu. Cokelat, tapi tetap bersinar. Unik, bukan?

Hinata tersenyum miris. Cukup miris ketika Ino menatapnya.

_Kau lihat? Ayahmu sangat mencemaskanmu, kuyakin ibumu juga begitu. Maka bangunlah, kau menyayangi mereka, kan?_

"_Daisuki desu_," ucap Hinata dengan suara parau. Gadis itu bodoh ketika menyadari segaris air mata turun dari mata ungu pucatnya. Ia benci Naruto, tapi di sisi lain, juga memiliki tidak sedikit rasa cinta untuk pemuda _playboy _itu. Dan sejujurnya, bukan pesona tampan dan kekayaan berlimpah yang dimiliki pemuda itu yang Hinata inginkan, melainkan semangatnya.

Ia sangat mencintai Naruto. Tentunya akan sangat menyenangkan ketika cinta kita juga dibalas dengan suka cita, kan?

Hinata juga menginginkannya. Hinata juga menginginkan cinta dari Naruto, bukan sekadar cinta main-main.

Sungguh.

Hinata benar-benar konyol ketika hanya gadis itu seorang yang berkata kalau Naruto-lah pemuda paling tampan dan baik di muka bumi ini.

"_Gomen ne, Hime-chan..."_

**~0~**

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Hinata yang baru saja selesai mencuci tangannya di westafel kamar mandi, segera berjalan menuju pintu kamar Naruto dan dengan pelan membukanya. Dari luar, tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam manis dengan pakaian suster yang setia membalut tubuh langsingnya. "_Sumimasen_, Hinata-_san_. Aku mau memeriksa Naruto dahulu," ucap gadis itu seraya membungkuk sopan pada Hinata.

Gadis muda yang diketahui bernama Shizune itu segera memeriksa keadaan Naruto dengan stateskop yang ditekan cukup dalam di atas dada Naruto. Hinata sedikit meringis takut ketika melihat perubahan wajah Shizune yang mengerut usai memeriksa pemuda tampan itu.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Hinata mengartikan kerutan aneh diantara kedua alis Shizune itu. "Shizune-_san_?"

Segera, suster itu menatap serius kearahnya. Hinata bergedik sekejap, yang dibalas dengan tatapan melembut Shizune. "Maaf, sampai sekarang keadaan Naruto sama sekali tak memberikan tanda apa pun jika ia akan sadar. Bahkan, tadi detak jantungnya terasa sangat lemah."

"A-apa itu berdampak negatif untuk kesadarannya?" tanya Hinata kuatir, dengan tangannya yang terpaut erat di belakang punggungnya.

Shizune menggeleng, "Aku bukan dokter. Tugasku hanya memeriksa keadaan Naruto, dan memberikan hasil pemeriksaan itu ke sang ahli. Maaf sekali, Hinata-san."

Hinata mencoba tersenyum setegar mungkin. "Ah… iya. Tak apa, kok," ucapnya sopan, seraya menunduk pelan.

Usai mencatat hal-hal penting yang didapatnya dari pemeriksaan harian Naruto, gadis itu bergegas keluar dari ruang VIP itu.

"Ah, Hinata-_san_. Aku baru ingat sesuatu."

"Ingat apa?"

"Tentang keadaan Naruto saat ini," jawab Shizune seraya mendesah pelan, menatap tubuh jangkung pemuda yang tengah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri itu. Mata hitam bulatnya itu kembali terarah pada Hinata, "Kau bisa menanyakannya secara lebih intensif pada Tsunade-_sama_. Ia dokter yang kebetulan menjadi dokter harian Naruto."

Hinata tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk hormat. "_Arigatou_, Shizune-_san_."

Shizune mengangguk pelan, kemudian segera berlalu meninggalkan ruang rawat inap pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Hinata menghela napas pelan, lalu segera menutup rapat pintu kamar tersebut. Langkahnya terasa gontai dan lemas menuju bangku kosong di samping ranjang Naruto. Bibirnya kering, sepertinya gadis manis itu sama sekali belum menyentuh sarapan yang dibelikan Ino tadi.

Keadaan Naruto saat ini benar-benar membuatnya lupa dengan segala hal. Bahkan, ia sama sekali belum mengabari Hiashi tentang kabarnya di rumah sakit saat ini.

Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian meraih ponsel berbentuk _flip _violetnya dari dalam saku celana ungu kehitaman selututnya.

Ditekannya sekitar sebelas huruf acak yang sangat ia hafal, kemudian segera mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Hinata tahu, sebentar lagi ia pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh sang paman.

"_Konnichiwa._"

"Se-selamat siang, _jiisan_…"

"_Hinata, ya? Kemana saja kau, seharian tak ada di rumah?"_

"_Go-gomenasai_. Aku harus menemani Naruto-_kun_, ia kecelakaan."

"_Ohh… kan ada suster? Kau tidak kelelahan menunggu pemuda itu terus?"_

"Tidak masalah, _jiisan_… aku sudah tidur, kok."

"_Makan siang? Sarapan?"_

"I-itu… itu juga sudah."

"_Hm… baiklah. Hari Minggu, aku akan menjemputmu, oke? Kau tak boleh menemaninya berhari-hari. Kau ingat kalau kondisimu saat ini juga sedang lemah, kan?"_

"I-iya…"

"_Hn. Jaa ne._"

_**Tut… Tut… Tut…**_

Hinata melirik sekilas ponselnya, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengantongi benda mungil itu di dalam saku celananya. Iris _lavender _itu menatap lurus pada sosok yang masih terbaring kaku bernyawa di hadapannya. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan selain bunyi hembusan napas dari mulut pemuda tersebut.

"Hah…"

Hinata menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. _Apa-apaan ini? Aku kan, sudah menangis dari kemarin… hentikan tangismu, gadis tolol!_

Hinata berusaha menahan tangisnya, seraya mendekati makhluk tampan yang masih memejamkan matanya itu.

Melihat wajah yang terlelap dalam kedamaian itu, seketika otak Hinata kembali memutar memori-memori penting tentangnya dengan Naruto. Hinata terpaku, iris _lavender _pucat itu seketika mengecil ketika memori penting yang hampir terlupakan itu kembali teringat olehnya.

Gadis manis itu tepekur dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan yang terasa familiar melingkar di lengan kanannya.

Entah atas dorongan darimana, gadis itu mulai menghapus jaraknya dengan Naruto, dan menautkan bibir mungilnya di atas bibir pemuda _playboy _itu. Pagutannya memang terasa sangat lembut, karena siapa yang menerima dan memberikannya, hanya Hinata seorang.

Jelang lima belas detik kemudian, Hinata segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto. Melepas ciuman yang sudah ia nikmati itu.

"_Baka_. Kenapa aku melakukan hal sejauh ini?" ucapnya serak, seraya duduk kembali dan menatap wajah sang kekasih. Hinata tersenyum miris, digenggamnya erat lengan Naruto.

"Kau ingat? Waktu kecil, kau pernah menceritakan…" Hinata terdiam sesaat, memikirkan kata-kata apa lagi yang akan disampaikannya pada pemuda berkulit tan itu. "Tentang putri salju."

"Gadis itu tertidur untuk selamanya, karena kutukan seorang ratu jahat. Ke-kemudian…" _Oh, dasar tolol. Kenapa air mata ini tak kunjung habis?_

"Pangeran yang didambakannya pun datang, ke-kemudian…" Hinata menghela napas panjang, "Mencium sang putri untuk mendapatkan sebuah keajaiban. La-la-lalu… s-sang putri… t-tersadar…"

Hinata tersenyum sesaat, kemudian mengelus pelan tangan Naruto. Ada tekstur kasar, juga halus di saat yang bersamaan.

Tekstur kulit paling unik yang sudah sangat familiar oleh Hinata.

"A-akankah… ki-kisah itu juga akan berlaku padaku, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Ak-aku… aku juga ingin menjadi pangeran i-itu… me-menghidupkanmu lagi…"

"A-aku… aku ingin ki-kita bahagia sep-seperti kisah i-itu…"

"_Daisuki. Aishiteru. Saranghae. I love you. A-aku mencintaimu…"_

Seakan kehilangan energi, perlahan tapi pasti Hinata mulai memejamkan kembali mata ungu pucatnya. Terselip begitu banyak keraguan dan rasa sakit di wajah cantik itu, juga seberkas kepiluan yang selalu datang mendadak merasuki batinnya.

Oh, itu berlebihan.

Yang pasti, sekarang Hinata hanya ingin satu hal.

Ia ingin Naruto selamat.

Apa pun yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang penting Naruto selamat.

Naruto bahagia.

.

.

"Mereka tampak bahagia."

"He?"

"Oh, _sumimasen_. Maksudku, gadis itu."

"_Souka_… lalu, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Yah, masih seperti kemarin-kemarin."

"…"

"Oi?"

"Cih. Pemuda itu tampak memalukan."

"Tapi ini celahmu, kan? Kesempatanmu."

"Hah… terserahlah."

"Cepat. Atau kau mau dengar berita buruk besok?"

"Tidak."

"Nah, kemudian?"

"…"

"Oi!"

"Masih kupikirkan. Kabari aku kalau ada sesuatu yang _menarik_."

_Klik!_

_**Tut… Tut… Tut…**_

Sosok berwujud bayangan itu tersenyum remeh, kemudian mengambil sebuah jaket yang tersampir di sampingnya.

Dengan langkah ringan, ia berlalu meninggalkan rumah bernuansa minimalis itu.

"Ck. _Kanashi_…"

~0~

_To Be Continue.._

_._

_._

Moshi-moshi, minna-san! Ada yang masih inget sama fic ini? *nyengir kuda*

Karena lagi _unmood _buat nulis fic akhir-akhir ini, jadilah… fic terhancur ini… ;'') *slapped*

Akhir-akhir ini, aku memang lagi disibukin sama tugas kuliah sih. Jadi juga gak ada waktu untuk nulis jurnal, apalagi fanfic. Betenya abis kuliah itu, lho… langsung numpuk sampe di rumah. *hela napas*

Yah, kalau memang chapter ini kurang 'greget', kalian gak bisa maksa aku untuk bikin sesuatu yang lebih 'greget'. Bagus atau enggaknya fic aku tergantung sama moodku. Kalau udah ancur, yaudah. Cuma bisa bikin fic sekonyol ini, aokaokaok /abaikan/

Yasudah, I need to sleep tonight~

Jaa neeee~

PS: MASA GUE GA BISA NONTON MUBANKKKK-_- /ABAIKAN AOKAOK/

.

_Anata Korochi_

_Jakarta, 9 March 2013_

.

Tinggalkan jejak reviewmu, minna~


End file.
